Midnight Sun Kapitel 13
Kapitel 13 Ausgleich Als ich sehr schnell ging sehe ich etwas bekanntes. Mein zuhause. Zwischen den dunnen Wälder. Ich wusste wehn ich sah. Meine Familie. Ich bin mir sicher,dass Rosalie wusste ueber mein Mädchen Bella Ich hoffte sie wuerde Bella akzeptieren ,doch wie es aussieht hasst Rosalie ,Bella . „Bella ,wie bist du eigentlich gekomm zu den die versucht haben dich zu verwaltigen ( Jemanden mit Gewalt Sex zu haben)Bella…“ Bella sagte : „Also,ich ging in die Garage und wurde von denen......also wenn es nicht dich wär wäre ich „ „Nein-ich unterbrach Bella ich hoffe sie werden dich niewieder beruerer und wenn sie es wagten zu die nach hause gehen werden sie sehen ich werde“ „ Ja, du wuerdest sie alle toeten und ihnen die Koepfe runterschneiden-unterbrach mich Alice,als sie auf mich wartete. &ich ging nach hause. Es war aber schrecklich fuer sie und auserdem wissen es alle Charlie hat die Jungnen in den Knast geschickt. Vieleicht hat Emmet recht. Ich war zu “bose“ Vieleicht habe ich verloren. Esme schauete of mich komisch , aber gleichzeitig schtolz. Carlisle sagte mir : „Edward,du hasst riskiert , dass diese Kärle draufkommen wuerden ,dass du ein Vampir bist und dann wuerden die Volturi kommen , das wuerden Probleme“ Ich habs fuer sie getan. Ich hatte davon genug auch Esme denkt so wie Calisle. Ich soll die Bewirkung anschauen. Ich löste mytische Efects aus leicht. Die Veränderung, die wir alle in Sie sehen, ist absolut. Umkehren von diesem jetzt würdenur behindern alles, was Sie sind und alles, was Sie gearbeitet werden müssen. Unerwartet verloren focuson seine Gedanken und schnappte meinen Kopf an Rose. MeineWut war nicht ganz nachgelassen noch und Siehatte nur entzündet sie höher. Ich knurrte sie an ungesagt Worte und ihre selbstgefälligen Lächeln sagte mir, dass diese istheReaktion hatte sie von ihrem kranken Gedanken wollte. Gedanken unter einer reinenunschuldigen Leben agirl, die nur eine Gefahr für sich. Wie typischerweise Rose. Sie sollten ...''Meine Worte fielen kurz, wie ich auf meine Knie fallen und rief:''NEIN! Nein Nicht, Bella, Nr. durch ihre Kleidung Bloodsoak, von ihr noch, jetzt leblos kalten Körper. Turningweißer. Ich konnte nicht standto aussehen. Ich warf meine Hände über meine Augen, sondern Vision noch plagte mich und ich lasse einen anderen Schrei agonyslip aus meinem Mund. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Als ob mein Herz da durchwollte. '' war fast zu viel ... Ein weiterer Schrei aus meinem Mund, als ich mich sah neben ihr.Blutige Hände andlips. Ein Lächeln auf meinem Monster ins Gesicht.''Hör auf damit, ROSE''Ich habe gehört, Alice in eine endgültige Ton zu sagen.''Pathetic''Rosalie antwortete und die Visionen nicht mehr und ich hörte ihre Schritte gehen die door.I stand in einem schnelle, geschmeidige Bewegung und bevor ich sie folgen konnte ich fühlte Emmett schwere Hand Wason meine Schulter. ''Cool down, kid. Ich werde mit ihr reden''Seine Stimme war leise und Abschluss.''Ich hatte nicht vor, sprechen ihr'', murmelte ich, um him.Alice war Emmett Seite ab und gab sie einem gleichgültigen Blick. Ich spottete sie, aber Emmettwas bereits folgende Rosalie Spuren aus der Tür, ohne eine andere Antwort. Alice slowlyturned zu schauen mich an''Ich glaube nicht, zu erraten, was sie dachte'', flüsterte sie Edward me''But, wenn Sie nur könnten ...Nicht jetzt Alice''Ich unterbrach sie abrupt noch versucht, Kontrolle meiner Irritation. Ich drehte mich auf heeland als ich auf der Treppe habe ich Carlisle und Esme ein kleines, verworfen Blick huschte. Innerhalb asecond Ich war in meinem Zimmer hören die Tür hinter mir zu schließen, als ich durch die grandwindow Stand ging. Ich habe versucht zu blockieren, alle Gedanken, sondern wurde durch einen unwillkommenen Eindringling begrüßt. Fast schmeckte das Blut, schickte ihr den Rubin Gießen von ihrem die rohe flüsterte von innen. - In diesem Moment meine Kehle war in Brand gesetzt, und ich schloss meine Augen vorzustellen, begrüßte die venomfilling meine mouth.I shot öffne meine Augen und griff in die Tasche für den Verschluss der Flasche und als ich sie berührte. Ich fühlte mich theflames aus meiner Kehle klingen und bewegen, wo sie hatte meine Hand berührt .. Ein Feuer, das ich couldstand. Die Hitze, die noch unchanged.Without einen zweiten Gedanken ging ich zu meinem Musik-System in der Hoffnung, wieder zu übertönen bloodythoughts komplett. Als Musik erfüllte den Raum, den ich gedankenlos begann zu summen out of tune. Nein, notout verstimmt ... Die ruhige Wiegenlied von dem schönen schlafenden Mädchen übertönt die Musik in meinem ownhead. Nicht lange bevor ich sie wieder sehen. Natürlich tat sie das nicht wissen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, ihr Gesicht, wenn sie herausfand, dass ich ihren Schlaf beobachtet. Sie würde laufen gehen und verlassen Forks zum Guten. Ein Teil von mir erhofft, dass. Ihr zuliebe. Nur für sie sake.There war ein leises Klopfen an der Tür, und bevor ich ihr sagen konnte, wegzugehen Alice ließ sich in. Iturned an ihrem Blick, als ich die Flasche rutschte zurück in meine Tasche.''Du bist zu gehen sehen sie heute Abend wieder, nicht wahr?, sagte sie morosely.I seufzte''Was willst du, Alice?Sie lächelte meine gescheiterten Versuch, Ton zurückhaltend.Gut... Sie begann auf mich zu .''Ich finde es sehr unfair, dass Sie halten meine Zukunft beste Freundin ganz für sich allein''Sie winselte. ''Ich verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder schaut aus dem Fenster.''Ihre Zukunft ist immer solide, Edward''Sie setzte''Jedes Mal habe ich einen Blitz Bella Schnittholz verletzt, dass trübe Bild wird schnell ersetzt durch eine viel solidere eines ihrer ... mit Ihnen. Immer mit you''Of Natürlich würde sie mit mir zusammen sein. Ich war ihr Beschützer. Für den Moment. Denn solange es gerechtfertigt war. Oder bis sie läuft bei mir, schreien, als sie geht ich dachte weniger hoffnunglos was meinst du Alich ist sie bereut fuerdass jetzt.Den ihre Stimme wurde ernst''Aber je mehr Sie versuchen, und führen Sie von ihr, desto mehr kann man nicht. Sowhy nicht einfach aufhören, Edward? Stop und einfach akzeptieren ...''..., ich könnte sie eines Tages umbringen''Ich fertige für sie.''Nein''Sie sagte, ist ein lauter, mehr sarkastische tone.I sah ihre Augen schmal in der Reflexion der Fenster-und Ich ließ meinen Kopf fallen. Sie war standingnext mir jetzt.''Sie werden das nicht tun."Und weißt du auch. Sie würden es bereits getan, wenn das sollte, Edward werden. Und ich würde sagen, dass man sie als Teil Ihres Lebens akzeptieren jetzt brauchen.''Sagte ich nichts.''Und meine''fügte sie leise hinzu. "Ich muss gehen, sagte ich plötzlich. Ich wusste nicht einmal für ihre Antwort warten, wie ich lief der house.Racing durch den Wald so schnell wie möglich. Ich war auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Haus, als ich realisiert von allem. Ich sollte laufen weg von Bella Swan. Nicht zu ihr. Laufen weit weit vor ihr. Verlassen sie zu einem Leben, das sie würdig war. Nicht Zerstören sie bei jedem Schritt habe ich. Mann koennte sagen, wenn ich keine Kontrolle über mich hatte. Richtig und falsch. Es war alles chaotisch zu verwischen.Komplett wie eine andere. Genau wie Bella und ich. Zwei Gegensätze, die geworfen wurden zusammen. Sie war richtig, schön und rein. Ich habe mich geirrt, monströs und Trainiert .Ich stoppte meine Gedanken vor ihrem Haus. Mein Verstand erzählte meinem Körper, dass jeder Schritt, den ich glaubte falsch war und ich sollte umkehren. Aber diese Stimme, je näher war ich in ihrem Zimmer ... Ich schlich durch das Fenster und so, als ob sie wusste, begrüßte sie mich mit einem Schlaf mit einem leichten mummer meines Namens. Alles Glück war wieder da. Sie kaufte es drinnen in ihr. Es war hier, in ihrem Zimmer.I stand ganz still und wartete, bis sie unter Rühren zu erleichtern, während sagt mein Name über und über. Es filzähnlichen ich zu Hause war. Das ist falsch. So falsch. Ich growled.I wartete noch einen Augenblick, bevor ich sie gleichmäßigen Atem zu hören.Entspannt jetzt war ich zwischen Fuß in Richtung ihrer oder werde meinen gewohnten Platz auf dem Schaukelstuhl nehmen in Konflikt gerieten. Keine Fehler mehr Ich erinnerte myself.The Schaukelstuhl gewonnen. Als ich dort saß ihr Duft wirbelte um mich herum. Vordringenden mich alle immer wieder. Aber es war immer viel leichter, auch das Monster war es still. Ich wollte hingehen und strokeher Wange. Nur um ihre weiche, warme Haut ein letztes Mal zu fühlen. Und dann wieder für die letzte Zeit. Und wieder ... Ich war schwach und gierig, wenn es um Bella kam. Ich wollte einfach nur mehr und ich wusste, ich würde nicht ... konnte nicht aufhören mir selbst den Durst zu wiederstehen. Ich wusste, dass ich ging zu ihrem Bett langsam und war im Begriff, zu erreichen über zu streicheln theside von ihrem Gesicht, als sie wieder gerührt. Dieses Mal viel mehr als bevor. Sie war wach! Ich warf mich auf den Boden und lag ganz still. Oh nein,habe ich sie gewäckt was soll ich den Machen , das ist nicht gut. Ich war so boese auf mich. Zufrieden-sagte ich mir selbst. Bella oeffnete ihre Augen aus weiten hoerte ich : „Hast,du großartig gemacht,Edward.“ Kurz habe ich nachgedacht wer auf mich diesen Satz gesagt hat. Kurz habe ich nachgedacht und mir ist Klargeworden,dass es Rosalie war. Doch sie hatte recht ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich hoerte ihre langsame Bewegung und ich geh zu seite ich glaube und hoffte , dass sie wieder eingeschlafen ist. Ploetztlich machte sie eine Bewegung und ich bekamm einen Schock in meinem Kopf ich hatte keine Ahnung ob sie mich sah oder nicht. Doch sie sagte nur etwas aus ihren Traum . In der Nacht , wenn sie schläft war sie so sueß und schoen. Ich hatte kurz Angst , dass ich ihr Alpträume beinfluesse. Ich beschloß wegzugehen ich spring durchs Fester weg und Hoffte,dass mich Bella nicht sah , aber bevor ich sprang hoerte ich noch ihre Stimme und sie hat gesagt : „Edward?“ Ich konnte nur hoffen , dass sie es fuer einen Traum hielte.Hatte sie mich wirklich gesehen? War ich wirklich beingso unvorsichtig? Sie flüstertemeinen Namen wieder und warf den Arm über ihre Decke und encircledthem mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihrem face.I wurde rückgängig gemacht. Sleep, my sweet Bella. Sleep. Ich dachte. Und ich lasse mir den Rücken rutschen die Kante der Wand als .